<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Years by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876030">Ten Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666'>RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Survey Corps Archives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Confessions, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Hange Zoë, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Scientist Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Trip Down Memory Lane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Survey Corps Archives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. When did it all started ? As Levi is lying on the floor of the forest, they take a trip down memory lane. Sitting on the grass. Its was ten years ago. When they walked up to him. Tried to befriend him. As well as these poor two kids. Furlan. Isabel. They still remember their names. They remember all of their names. The names of all their friends. Mike. Nana. Erwin. Moblit. All dead. And for what ? They wonder. What was it all for ? If they had any idea... If only they had been able to get to the sea with them. To see what they had all thought for for all these years. It had been four years. And they were still missing them. They still couldn't get over their loss.<br/>
They hear Levi breathing heavily. But slowly. Smile. He always had been such a clean freak. And themselves, well... they could sometimes forget to take a bath for days. As they were too absorbed in their thoughts. Busy with their experiments. Not having time for something as superficial as washing themselves. And Levi was none too pleased about that. So one day, he just walked up to them. They looked at him with a surprised look on their face. They knew that they just look utterly adorable when they are making that face. And suddenly, it went all black. When they woke up, they were in a bathtub. Pink foam covering their body. Their hair untied. As Levi was washing them gently but firmly with a brush. They protested. The small raven then grabbed them by their hair. They would come to learn that he loves doing that. Which they do not mind at all. Good thing they love wearing a ponytail. He looked deep into their chestnuts eyes and whispered to them.<br/>
- Levi : It's been one fucking week that you haven't washed, four eyes. Your stench makes people want to throw up. So, you're gonna get cleaned whether you fucking like it or not.<br/>
It was a little rough around the edges. But they understood that is was Levi's way of showing his affection. And so, as he was rubbing and scrubbing, they thought about something. No one had ever being that intimate with them. Never in all their life. So, what did they had to lose ?<br/>
- Hange : Can I... confess something to you... Levi ?<br/>
He interrupted his rubbing and looked at them in silence. They took a deep breath. And went for it.<br/>
- Hange : I... I... actually have never done it...<br/>
They didn't even bothered themselves to try to look at him for they knew they wouldn't be able to finish their confession if they did so. So they stared at the bubbly water. Gazing at their yet untouched vagina. How appropriate.<br/>
- Hange : No one has ever been this close to me... No one has ever wanted me... To most people, I am... nothing more than a freak. No one has ever found me beautiful and worthy of been loved. I feel so alone... so unwanted... so unloved... Levi... I don't know why I'm telling you this... Maybe... Maybe I just need to get it off my chest. Thank you... Thank you for not being repulsed by me like most people are... It might not seem like much to you... But it means the world to me.<br/>
Silence followed their words. They breathed heavily. Suddenly, they felt the brush falling at the bottom of the bathtub. Their heart started racing. Then they heard noises. Like fabric being removed. What the... Before they had the time to figure out what was happening, a naked Levi climbed into the bathtub and lied on top of them. Facing them with his fiery silver eyes of his. What was going on ? They fantasized about things similar to this but they never thought that... He then held their face between his hands. Lowered himself and kissed them. Slowly. Passionately. They started to cry. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Levi released their lips. Wiped of their tears with a gentle caress.<br/>
- Levi : Am I really such a bad kisser, four eyes ?<br/>
They laughed nervously.<br/>
- Hange : These weren't tears of sadness... Levi...<br/>
He stroked their brown hair gently. Almost smiled at them. And so, the ten most beautiful years of their life begun. They smile. Thinking back at those simpler times. Turn around to watch their best friend and lover. He was now thirty-four years old. And so was they. And so would have been Moblit if he was still here. As for Mike and Erwin they would have been thirty-nine by now. And Nana would have been twenty-four. They sigh. Stare at the grass. They only have each other left now. What are they going to do ? Hange had always dreamed that once this would be all over, Levi would be able to open his tea-shop. And that they would become a science teacher. Or something like that. But now... All those dreams were gone. They take another look at him. Walk up to him and lowers themselves down to him. Kissing him. Crying tears of both happiness and sadness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>